


Gold (Let it fill you to the brim)

by sugarandspace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: "The color gold is cousin to the color yellow and the color brown, and is also associated with illumination, love, compassion, courage, passion, magic, and wisdom. Gold is a precious metal that is associated with wealth, grandeur, and prosperity, as well as sparkle, glitz, and glamour."(source)





	Gold (Let it fill you to the brim)

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is but I have feelings about Malec and the color gold so

For a man hunting dark creatures in the shadows, Alec had an uncharacteristic love for the color gold.

Not because of its association with wealth or grandeur, both of those being things the Shadowhunter had never seen the great appeal of. He put more weight into things like love and happiness, things he himself associated with the color. 

Gold like the early morning rays of sunlight, like satin sheets and guarded eyes. Gold like trust and vulnerability and love. Gold like magic and the ring on his finger. 

It hadn’t always been the case, there used to be a time when he enjoyed the dark, the way it hid him and the thoughts in his head. Some things were best to be left in the dark, and if he thought he was one of them it didn’t matter. It was comforting, in its own anonymity. 

He didn’t dare to think he’d get the gold. Would get the warmth and the light and the shine. The bright smiles and a full heart. 

But to those who knew him, it wasn’t a surprise to see all that come to life. To them it was just a matter of time, the matter of a right person and a moment of courage. Of self-acceptance and of being accepted.

They knew Alec had it in him the whole time, had noticed the slivers leaking out in the small moments.

But it was nothing compared to how he shone now. 


End file.
